Escolhas a fazer
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [[terminada]] O que acontece quando somos obrigados a contracenar com a pessoa que mais odiamos? e se nos apaixonarmos por ela? espero que gostem!
1. Exames e um vestido

Resultados dos exames e um vestido  
  
Gina Weasley encontrava-se à janela do seu quarto na toca, esperava ansiosamente pela coruja que lhe traria os resultados dos exames feitos no ano anterior. A caçula dos Weasleys ia entrar para o 6º ano em Hogwarts. No ano passado muita coisa havia mudado, a principal mudança foi o facto de ela ter esquecido o seu querido Harry Potter. Fora bastante doloroso para ela vê-lo de mão dada com a Cho Chang; então decidira nunca mais sofrer por ele, e refugiou-se nos estudos.  
  
Graças a isso os exames correram-lhe bastante bem.  
  
Gina acabara de ver a coruja que tanto esperava. Os resultados tinham sido óptimos, três acima das expectativas e os outros todos brilhantes.  
  
- Uau! Os meus pais vão ficar bastante contentes. - disse a ruiva visivelmente feliz.  
  
Desceu as escadas logo a seguir, e quando chegou à cozinha viu que para alem dos Weasleys o Harry e a Hermione também lá se encontravam.  
  
- Bom dia filha. Estava a ver que nunca mais te levantavas.  
  
- Bom dia Mãe. Só não desci mais cedo, pois estava à espera dos resultados dos exames.  
  
- Já os recebeste? - perguntou a Hermione, que no ano anterior tinha tirado brilhante a todos os exames.  
  
- Sim- e entregou a carta à mãe. Foi visível o contentamento da Sra. Weasley, ficou extremamente sorridente.  
  
- Estou tão orgulhosa de ti.  
  
E nesse momento aparecem mais quatro corujas que traziam o material para Hogwarts.  
  
- Para festejar-mos os teus resultados vamos todos à diagon-al.- disse a Sra.Weasley.  
  
Quando lá chagaram Gina disse à mãe:  
  
- Pedem-nos um vestido de gala.  
  
- Eu já tenho um. A minha comprou-me um vestido nas ferias, é esse que vou usar. - disse Mione  
  
- Filha vais ali aquela loja escolher um. Eu vou comprar o teu material e já lá vou ter contigo.  
  
A ruiva assim fez. A loja tinha muitos vestidos, um deles chamou a atenção da garota.  
  
Era azul-turquesa (a sua cor favorita), simples como ela gostava, deixava o pescoço e os ombros desnudos, pois era de alcinhas. Ela viu que era muito caro, mas desejou experimenta-lo.  
  
Ficava-lhe muito bem, visto que lhe delineava as curvas. Gina era uma menina bonita e tinha um corpo muito bem delineado.  
  
Ela estava tão entretida a mirar-se que nem reparou que uma pessoa se aproximava dela.  
  
- Nem em sonhos Weasley a tua família tem dinheiro para comprar um vestido como esse. - disse uma voz arrastada por trás dela.  
  
Quando a ruiva se virou deparou-se com Draco Malfoy. Ele olhava-a fixamente, e Gina nunca tinha reparado o quanto ele era bonito.  
  
O cabelo louro, quase prateado, o porte arrogante e o seu ar de superior, e claro os olhos cinzas, frios que nem gelo que a continuavam a mirar.  
  
- Cai fora Malfoy! - disse ela - Eu não pedi a tua opinião.  
  
- Esse vestido é para quê?? Para impressionar o Potter, talvez ele deixe a Chang e repare em ti finalmente.  
  
A ruiva não gostou nada do comentário, e teve um ataque de fúria.  
  
- Olha aqui Malfoy. Eu nao quero impressionar o Harry coisa nenhuma. Ele para mim morreu. Agora sai da frente que eu quero me ir vestir.  
  
Gina voltou para o vestiário bastante fula.  
  
" Quem ele pensa que é?! Garoto metido!" – pensou ela  
  
Draco por sua vez ficara em estado de choque, como era possível alguém entrar em fúria tão depressa?!  
  
Decidiu ir embora, e quando a ruiva voltou a sair do vestiário para escolher um vestido que a sua mãe pudesse comprar, ele já não estava lá.  
  
Gina escolheu um outro vestido, também bonito (não tanto quanto o outro) mas era mais barato.  
  
O dia de ir para Hogwarts chegou depressa, e a ruiva estava ansiosa.  
  
Este foi o primeiro capítulo. Eu sou portuguesa e esta é a minha primeira fic. Espero que venham a gostar. Reviews por favor. 


	2. Enquanto dormes

Enquanto dormes!  
  
Gina estava tão entusiasmada por regressar para Hogwarts que não conseguiu dormir durante a noite.  
  
Na manha da viagem a ruiva estava cheia de sono, e isso foi notado pela Hermione.  
  
- Gi, estás com uma carinha de sono!  
  
– Não consegui dormir durante a noite. Não me perguntes porquê, mas eu este ano estou extremamente empolgada para regressar para Hogwarts.- explicou a ruiva.  
  
Quando Gina chegou à plataforma 9 1/2 sentia-se com mais sono que nunca; ia tão concentrada a ver se não adormecia que acabou por esbarrar com alguém.  
  
- Peço desculpa! - disse a ruiva bastante vermelha, olhando para a pessoa que acabara de "atropelar". Quando viu quem era nem queria acredita.  
  
- É melhor veres por onde andas Weasley – disse o loiro à sua frente.  
  
- Tu também te podias ter desviado Malfoy!  
  
- Estás a responder-me Weasley! Como te atreves?  
  
Nesse momento a ruiva teve outro ataque de fúria.  
  
- Não posso é Malfoy? Diz-me porque não te posso responder?! Talvez não tenhas inteligência suficiente para responderes às pessoas. Mas sabes nem todas as pessoas são burras como tu!  
  
Draco olhava atentamente para a ruiva à sua frente. Não sabia se lhe havia de responder, ou se devia de ignorá-la. Também não percebia como é que ela fervia em raiva tão depressa.  
  
Gina também não percebia aqueles ataques, não costumava ser assim, nunca tinha tido coragem para responder a ninguém.  
  
" Este Malfoy tira-me do sério! " – pensou ela irritada.  
  
- A tua presença mete-me nojo! Sai da frente Weasley. - disse ele por fim com cara enojada, empurrando a caçula dos Weasleys.  
  
- Gina! Gina! - chamou Mione  
  
- Hã , diz?  
  
- O que aconteceu Gina? Estás tão pálida – questionou Ron  
  
Ninguém tinha presenciado o que acabara de acontecer entre ela e o Malfoy.  
  
- Nada – mentiu a ruiva.  
  
- Vamos embora? - questionou o Harry.  
  
Entraram todos numa cabina vazia. Ron e Mione, como tinham começado a namorar no ano anterior, sentaram-se lado a lado; Harry e Gina sentaram-se de frente para eles.  
  
- Estou cheia de sono.  
  
- Se quiseres podes te deitar no meu colo.  
  
A ruiva aceitou a oferta, e minutos depois estáva a dormir, no colo de Harry.  
  
O trio maravilha conversava animadamente quando a porta da cabine se abriu.  
  
- Olha o casal maravilha! O pobretão Weasley e a Sangue ruim. - disse a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Está calado Malfoy!- disse Ron como que cuspindo.  
  
- Olha o Weasley a seguir o exemplo da irmãzinha.  
  
- O que tem a Gina a ver com isto? - questionou o ruivo vermelho de raiva.  
  
- Ela também anda muito respondona.  
  
- É bom que não te metas com a Gina! - avisou Harry.  
  
Draco virou-se para ele com o seu sorriso de desdém e disse:  
  
- O que foi Potter? A defender a Weasley. Não me digas que a Chang te deu com os pés, e agora andas atrás da irmãzinha do melhor amigo?  
  
Harry ia a levantar-se mas então lembrou-se que Gina estava deitada nas suas pernas.  
  
Draco reparou que algo impedira o rapaz de se levantar, algo vermelho.  
  
" Weasley! Como ela consegue ter o cabelo tão vermelho?!"  
  
Nesse momento a ruiva abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se demoradamente. Quando deu pela presença do loiro, ela ficou especada a olhar para ele.  
  
Estava lindo com o sol a bater-lhe nos cabelos platinados.  
  
A ruiva começou a levantar-se e viu que o rapaz não tirava os olhos dela.  
  
- O que foi Malfoy? - perguntou a ruiva.  
  
Draco tentou dar uma resposta torta, mas para seu espanto nada saiu. Ele estava ofuscado com aquele cabelo tão vermelho.  
  
Sem aviso o comboio travou, o que fez com que Gina se desequilibra-se e caísse para cima de Draco.  
  
O rapaz não esperava que aquilo acontece-se, e pôr isso não se aguentou em pé.  
  
O resultado foi uma ruiva bastante vermelha deitada em cima de um loiro admiradíssimo.  
  
O resto das pessoas que se encontravam na cabine, estavam especadas a olhar para uma cena tão anormal.  
  
- Sai de cima Weasley! - gritou Draco quando finalmente a sua sensatez e noção do ridículo voltaram à sua mente.  
  
Gina levantou-se num ápice, e Draco logo a seguir.  
  
- Agora vou ter que lavar a minha roupa urgentemente. Contacto com um Weasley, que nojo. - disse ele quando saia da cabine.  
  
O loiro estáva fora de si. O que acontecera com ele?! Ficara ofuscado pela beleza de uma Weasley!  
  
Gina sentia o seu coração bastante acelerado, quando se sentiu cair para cima do loiro ficára sem reacção.  
  
" O cheiro dele! E os olhos, ai meu Merlim!  
  
Mas o que estou eu para aqui a pensar?! Ele é um Malfoy, e por isso é nojento!" – pensava ela furiosamente.  
  
Felizmente para Gina o resto da viagem correu bastante bem, e depressa ela chegou a Hogwarts; pronta para mais um ano. 


	3. Um banquete diferente

Um banquete diferente  
  
N/A: Este é o terceiro capítulo, posso dizer que a partir de agora as coisas vão melhorar. Espero que gostem. Mandem Reviews ok?  
  
Como todos os anos realizou-se a selecção das casas dos novos alunos. Depois da selecção Dumbledore fez o seu habitual discurso:  
  
- Caros alunos sejam muito bem-vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts. Espero que os alunos novos gostem desta escola, assim como eu. Este ano vai haver dois eventos, mas vocês só saberão o que é depois de se deliciarem com este magnifico banquete.  
  
Como era habito as mesas encheram-se da mais variada comida.  
  
- O que serão esses eventos? - questionou o Ron intrigado.  
  
- Um deles deve de ser um baile, pelo facto de terem pedido facto de gala; o outro não faço ideia mas estou bastante curiosa. - respondeu Mione.  
  
Gina não tomava atenção nenhuma à conversa dos amigos; os seus pensamentos estavam muito longe. Ou talvez não muito, visto ela pensar num certo loiro.  
  
A ruiva não percebia porque tinha um ataque de fúria sempre que ele a provocava. Ela respondia-lhe pois não cria que ele pensásse que ela ainda gostava do Harry.  
  
" Ele é tão...diferente. Aquele olhar tão gelado que não demonstra nenhum sentimento. Como é possível alguém ser assim?!"  
  
Nesse momento a ruiva olhou para o louro e viu que este a observava.  
  
" Porque está ele a olhar para mim?!" - pensou aflita.  
  
Draco mal ouvira o que o director dissera, não estáva nada preocupado com isso; estáva mais interessado em contemplar uma certa ruivinha.  
  
" Porque é que ela tem o cabelo tão vermelho?! E por que raio estou eu preocupado com a cor de cabelo da Weasley?!"  
  
Mal acabara de pensar isto, viu que Gina olhava para ele.  
  
Durante alguns segundos eles mantiveram o olhar fixo um no outro.  
  
"Porque me olhas assim?!" – pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Quando a razão se apoderou de ambos eles decidiram desviar o olhar, e começaram a jantar, não conseguindo deixar de pensar um no outro.  
  
No final do jantar Dumbledore levantou-se e comunicou a todos os alunos as esperadas novidades.  
  
- Como prometido eu vou-vos dizer quais são os eventos que se irão realizar. Um deles é um baile de Inverno, como já deviam de saber, devido ao facto de vos termos pedido fatos de gala. O outro evento é um pouco diferente. Nunca foi realizado em Hogwarts.  
  
Decidimos organizar uma peça de teatro.  
  
Todos os alunos entraram em euforia.  
  
- Um teatro que ideia fantástica! - dizia Mione toda empolgada.  
  
- Eu acho que é uma parvoíce. - comentou Ron.  
  
- Ó Ron está calado. É uma ideia bastante diferente e divertida. - disse Gina que por momentos conseguira afastar o loiro dos seus pensamentos.  
  
Draco por sua vez concordava com Ron (sem saber é claro!).  
  
-Uma peça de teatro só podia ser ideia deste velho maluco.  
  
Dumbledore esperou que todos os alunos voltassem a fazer silêncio.  
  
- Nós decidimos que a história que vamos representar é a " Bela e o Monstro".  
  
Mais uma vez os alunos entraram em euforia.  
  
- A "Bela e o Monstro". Eu não acredito é a minha história favorita. - disse Gina  
  
Dumbledor voltou a esperar alguns minutos até o salão mergulhar novamente em silêncio.  
  
- Como é lógico para representarmos necessitamos dos actores. E é aí que vocês entram. Alguns de vocês serão escolhidos para fazerem parte do elenco. Os escolhidos serão avisados amanhã de manhã pelo correio.  
  
Espero que tenham gostado da novidade. Uma boa noite a todos.  
  
É óbvio que nessa noite todos os alunos, em especial as alunas, não se calassem por causa da peça de teatro.  
  
- Até a Mione não fala de outra coisa! - comentava o Ron.  
  
- Não sejas desmancha-prazeres Ron – disse-lhe Harry.  
  
- Era tão bom se eu fosse escolhida para a peça! - dizia Parvati.  
  
- Eu também não me importava – concordava Hermione – E tu Gi? Também gostarias de ter um papel nesta peça?  
  
– Claro que sim – respondeu a ruiva com cara de sonhadora.  
  
Na manhã seguinte todos os alunos esperavam ansiosamente pelo correio.  
  
Derrepente várias corujas entraram no salão distribuindo as suas cartas.  
  
N/A: Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Gostaria de agradecer a uma pessoa que me tem dado ideias para esta fic, e que é a primeira pessoa a lê- la. Essa pessoa é a Kika Felton. Bigado miga.Reviews por favor!!! 


	4. Quem é quem

Quem é quem!  
  
N/A: muito obrigado pelos comentários feitos. Estou adorando saber que estam gostando. Continuem a mandar Reviews!!!  
  
Todos os alunos estavam ansiosos para ver se tinham sido escolhidos para a peça de teatro. É claro que as cartas só chegaram a certos alunos.  
  
Um dos alunos que recebeu a carta foi Gina Weasley.  
  
"Senhorita Weasley tenho o prazer de informar que vai fazer parte do elenco da peça de teatro da nossa escola. Compareça no meu gabinete, hoje às 2 da tarde.  
  
Atenciosamente:  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
A ruiva ficou tão admirada por receber a carta, que saiu do salão sem sequer se preocupar quem mais tinha sido seleccionado.  
  
Ela estava ansiosa que chegassem as duas da tarde, até nem assistia às aulas com deve de ser.  
  
- Gina concentra-te. – aconselhava Carol, uma menina do ano dela.  
  
- Não consigo, estou ansiosa para saber quem vai fazer parte do elenco, e qual o meu papel nesta peça.  
  
- Então porque não perguntaste quem iria participar. Segundo sei (e Carol era uma das pessoas mais bem informada de Hogwarts) a Hermione também vai participar, e provavelmente o teu irmão também, e claro está o Harry.  
  
- Agora é que não me vou concentrar mesmo, sabendo que eles podem participar.  
  
À hora de almoço a ruiva sentou-se ao pé do trio maravilha. Soube que a sua amiga Carol tinha razão, iam os três participar.  
  
- Que espectáculo, vamos participar os quatro. – disse Mione toda empolgada.  
  
- O que se passa Harry? – questionou a ruiva, quando reparou que o garoto olhava pálido para a carta que tinha na mão.  
  
- A Cho.......ela acabou comigo. Diz que não dá mais, que mal nos vemos......e que se apaixonou por outro.  
  
- O Harry tenho muita pena.  
  
- Eu não Gi.......ela tem razão não dá mais.......e talvez eu também esteja apaixonado por outra garota. – disse Harry olhando intensamente para a ruiva.  
  
Gina ficou um tanto ou quanto encabulada com o olhar, não por sentir algo por ele (pois ela sabia que já não sentia nada), mas pelo facto de ele nunca a ter olhado assim. A ruiva baixou os lhos e desejou que mudassem de assunto.  
  
Na mesa da sonserina havia um rapaz que não se encontrava minimamente interessado na peça.  
  
- Draquinho! – chamou Pansy com a sua voz irritante.  
  
- O que quer esta lambisgóia?! – questionou o loiro baixinho.  
  
- Também recebeste uma carta, para participar no elenco?  
  
- Sim recebi, porquê? – disse ele mal-humorado.  
  
- Eu também recebi uma.  
  
- E que raio tenho eu a ver com isso? – perguntou rispidamente.  
  
- Já pensaste?! Vamos entrar na mesma peça, isso quer dizer que vamos passar mais tempo juntos.  
  
- Morri e fui para o inferno! – disse levantando-se e saindo do salão, deixando a rapariga com cara de buldogue, especada no meio do salão.  
  
Eram quase duas da tarde e Gina dirigia-se para o gabinete do director.  
  
"Vou representar. Vou saber qual é o meu papel! Ok, provavelmente nenhum com muito interesse, mas......ao menos....vou representar. Eu adoro representar."  
  
- Olha a probetona Weasley! Onde vais? – disse uma voz arrastada por trás dela, fazendo-a quebrar a linha de pensamentos.  
  
- Não vejo o que tens a ver com isso Malfoy.  
  
Nesse momento Draco olhou para a mão de rapariga e viu que esta levava uma carta igual à que recebera nessa manhã.  
  
- Não posso crer! Óh meu Merlin, a Weasley vai participar na peça da escola. É uma pena não te pagarem, talvez assim pudesses levar dinheiro para os teus pais poderem comer.  
  
Gina ficara vermelha.  
  
- Porque és assim Malfoy ? – questionou ela quase chorando – Porque gostas de humilhar a minha família? Eu te odeio!  
  
E dizendo isto recomeça o seu caminho para o gabinete do director.  
  
Quando lá chegou, já se encontravam lá muitas pessoas. Atrás dela apareceu Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Ora bem vejo que já cá estão todos – começou por dizer Dumbledore. – Façam o favor de se sentar!  
  
Primeiro que tudo tenho uma pergunta a fazer. Quem é que conhece a história da Bela e o Monstro?  
  
Gina e Mione levantaram os braços.  
  
- Sim senhorita Weasley! Pode resumir.  
  
- A história fala-nos de um belo príncipe que era mau como as cobras, e que uma bruxa um dia o transforma numa fera. Ele só voltaria a ser homem quando alguém o amasse como ele era. Bela era uma rapariga do campo que sonhava com uma vida diferente. Para salvar seu pai ela ofereceu-se como prisioneira, para o Monstro. Com a ajuda dos criados do castelo, que tinham sido todos enfeitiçados pela mesma bruxa, ela consegue amansar a fera, e acabam por se apaixonar um pelo outro. No fim ele volta a se homem e vivem felizes para sempre.  
  
- Muito bem, a historia é essa. É claro que a irão ler, mas assim já têm uma ideia geral.  
  
Ora muito bem está na altura de saberem quem irão representar.  
  
"o belo príncipe "será representado por.......Draco Malfoy.  
  
O louro emproou-se todo.  
  
- Eu não acredito é o Malfoy que tem o papel principal – disse Ron, com visível frustração.  
  
- É o mais indicado. Belo e mau. – explicou Mione.  
  
- O rapaz que tentara conquistar Bela será representado por .........Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley, será o amigo da personagem de Harry.  
  
- O que seria do cavaleiro sem o seu escudeiro?! – questionou Draco ironicamente.  
  
- A nossa querida Bela será interpretada por....  
  
Nessa altura Pansy e Parvati ficaram muito atentas, ambas desejavam esse papel. Uma para fazer par com Draco, a outra para ser a personagem principal.  
  
-.......Virgínia Weasley – completou Dumbledore.  
  
A ruiva sentiu todos os presentes da sal a olhar para ela.  
  
- Não acredito! – exclamou Draco aflito. – Eu não quero contracenar directamente com uma Weasley, não quero este papel.  
  
Gina não gostou que ele dissesse aquilo. Quem ele pensava que era??!!  
  
- Pois fica sabendo Malfoy que eu também não tenho gosto nenhum em contracenar contigo – explodiu a garota. Todos estavam admirados, excepto Draco, com o ataque de fúria de pequena Weasley.  
  
O louro ia-lhe a responder à letra, mas fora interrompido por Dumbledore.  
  
- Vocês vão fazer esta peça, e vão ter esses papéis. É uma ordem. Agora sentem-se.  
  
Draco e Gina sentaram-se olhando furiosamente. Não ouviram mais nada do que o Director dissera.  
  
"Porque ele tem que ser tão desagradável?! É o rapaz mais nojento que já conheci." – pensava a ruiva cheia de raiva.  
  
"A Weasley ! Porquê a Weasley?! Este velho maluco pirou de vez. Que ridículo"  
  
N/A: espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Reviews 


	5. O primeiro ensaio

Primeiro ensaio!  
  
N/A: lamento não actualizar à um tempo, mas é que tive que estudar............bem aqui vai mais um capitulo.  
  
Na manhã seguinte quando Gina acordou ela ainda pensou que o facto de ir contracenar com o Malfoy tivesse sido um pesadelo, mas a sua amiga fez o favor de lhe mostrar que era verdade:  
  
- Bem Gi imagina ao menos ele é bonito.  
  
- Que ótimo Carol. És bastante animadora sabias?!  
  
Nesse dia Gina encontrava-se totalmente mal- humorada, e respondona. Na aula de Poções a ruiva passou-se com o comentário de uma aluna da Sonserina e deu-lhe uma estalada.  
  
- Weasley.......detenção – disse-lhe Snape gritando – e menos 15 pontos para a Grifindória.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Não há mas nem meio mas Weasley, vê lá se queres que eu ire mais pontos à tua casa. Amanhã no meu gabinete às 10 da noite.  
  
A ruiva calou-se, o dia não podia piorar!  
  
"É claro que pode..........hoje há ensaio. Que vida a minha"  
  
O dia de Draco não estava a correr melhor. Primeiro tinha que aturar a Pansy sempre a queixar-se do seu papel na peça (fazia da velha que tinha ido pedir abrigo ao castelo), depois tinha aquele pensamento horrível de que tinha que contracenar com a caçula dos Weasleys, e para piorar o seu dia tinha ganho uma detenção na aula da Mcgonaggal e foram retirado 15 pontos aos sonserinos.  
  
- Amanhã vá ter ao gabinete do professor Snape amanhã às 10 da noite..........ele dir-lhe-a qual será o seu castigo.  
  
Á hora de almoço Gina estava ainda mais carrancuda.  
  
- Gi nós estaremos nos ensaios, e depois não será só com ele que terás de contracenar.  
  
- Hermione, isso não me convenceu. Vê só com tantos rapazes que me podiam calhar, logo teve que ser o Malfoy. E depois hoje ganhei uma detenção.  
  
- Bem, o Malfoy também apanhou uma bela detenção.  
  
A meio da tarde a ruiva dirigia-se para a sala de ensaios, quando encontrou o Malfoy pelo caminho.  
  
"Óh não que mal fiz eu?!" – pensou ela desesperada.  
  
- Olha Weasley, vãos combianr uma coisa garota. – disse o louro arrogantemente.  
  
- Nós não temos nada para combinar Malfoy.- disse ela afastando-se dele. O louro agarrou-a pelo braço e continuou:  
  
- Ouve bem garota eu não tenho nenhum prazer em contracenar contigo, e tu também não deves de ter nenhum em contracenar comigo............por isso que tal combinarmos não nos matarmos até ao dia da peça.  
  
- Tu estás certo eu não tenho nenhum prazer me contracenar contigo, mas nem por isso te quero matar.  
  
Olhavam um para o outro cheios de ódio, mas mesmo assim a ruiva reparou que o olhar do Malfoy não era só cinza, tinha uma ligeira mistura de azul.  
  
Por seu lado o louro não fixava o seu olhar só nos olhos da ruiva, também olhava para os seus lábios.  
  
"Se ela não fosse um Weasley eu beijava-a, só para satisfazer este desejo carnal. Nunca vi uns lábios que parecessem ser tão suaves."  
  
- Me solta! – disse ela por fim.  
  
O louro assim fez, e ela dirigiu-se depressa para a sala de ensaios.  
  
O professor que os ia treinar era o Lupin.  
  
- Muito bem temos muito trabalho pela frente- começou ele – Este peça será apresentada na ultima noite do ano, dia 31 de Dezembro. Acho que a primeira coisa a fazer é lerem o guião. Áh é verdade o professor Dumbledore pediu-me para vos comunicar os horários. Todas as segundas, quartas e sextas para todos. O senhor Malfoy e a senhorita Weasley viram também às terças e quintas...  
  
- Sozinhos? – questionou a ruiva desesperada.  
  
- Sim Gina. Vocês são as personagens principais, necessitam de treinar mais, e além disso há cenas em que só entram vocês......é desnecessário estar cá mais alguém. E não vale a pena resmungarem. Agora leiam todos o guião.  
  
A ruiva olhou para o louro, e viu que este também a olhava. "A minha vida não pode piorar!!!" – pensavam os dois em desespero.  
  
Passadas algumas horas ouve-se um grito, fora Ronald Weasley.  
  
- Ron, está tudo bem??? – questionou Harry.  
  
- Beijo – foi o que ele respondeu. Harry não percebeu nada.  
  
- Não fiques tão chocado Weasley, quem a vai beijar sou eu e não tu. Eu é que devia de estar chocado! – disse Draco com cara de enojado.  
  
- Do que é que estão a falar? – questionou Parvati.  
  
- No final da peça a Bela e o Monstro beijam-se – explicou Lupin.  
  
Gina sentiu-se desfalecer. Como podia ter sido tão esquecida. Existia o beijo sim, e ela iria dá-lo em frente de toda a escola, e como se não bastasse, iria dá-lo ao Malfoy.  
  
Voltaram todos a ficar em silêncio, quando todos acabaram de ler o guião, Lupin disse:  
  
- Bem amanha não haverá ensaio, poios segundo sei o Sr. Malfoy e a Sra. Weasley têm que cumprir detenção. Então vemo-nos na sexta-feira.  
  
Gina e Draco ficaram na sala depois de todos terem saído, queriam falar com o professor por causa do beijo.  
  
- Professor eu acho que devíamos de cortar a parte do beijo. – disse a ruiva.  
  
- Por incrível que pareça eu concordo com ela.  
  
- Pois, mas não vamos. A peça é assim e é assim que será. E além disso será meramente profissional.  
  
E dizendo isto o professor saiu da sala, deixando-os sozinhos. A ruiva não se atreveu a olhar para o louro, por seu lado o rapaz olhava para a ruiva.  
  
- Os professores querem o nosso mal – disse ele- primeiro obrigam-nos a contracenar juntos e agora a beijarmo-nos.  
  
Gina nada disse.  
  
- Eu não gosto de falar sozinho Weasley.  
  
- O que queres que eu diga?! Que concordo contigo Malfoy?  
  
- Não foi o que disse há pouco.  
  
A ruiva virou-se para o louro. Erro seu. Draco não estava com cara de zangado. Muito pelo contrário parecia estar a divertir-se. A luz da lua que entrava pela janela batia-lhe nos cabelos. A ruiva achara-o extremamente belo.  
  
Quando Gina se virou Draco ficou sem reacção. Como ela era bonita, e como ele voltara a ter aquela vontade de a beijar.  
  
"E porque não?! Vou ter que a beijar mesmo!" – e pensando isto foi se aproximando da garota.  
  
- O que estás a fazer?  
  
- Nada Weasley. Até amanhã.  
  
- Espera! – pediu ela. – O que ias fazer??  
  
- Só ia ver se era tão desagradável beijar-te, mas tu fizeste com que a razão voltasse a mim.  
  
E saiu da sala deixando uma ruiva muito confusa para trás.  
  
N/A: espero que tenham gostado..........mandem reviews ok?? Ah e a partir de agora o clima entre Draco e Gina vai esquentar..... 


	6. A detenção

A detenção  
  
N/A: este capitulo é um dos meus favoritos.......vejam porquê!!  
  
Durante o café da manhã Gina Weasley mantivera-se calada e mal tocara na comida, isso foi notado por Hermione.  
  
- Gi tens que comer alguma coisa.  
  
- Eu não tenho fome nenhuma, na verdade não tenho paciência, vê como a minha vida se tornou num inferno em dois dias.  
  
A bruxa mais velha não disse nada, sabia que a ruiva tinha razão, iria ser horrível para a amiga ter ensaios duas vezes por semana SÓ com o Malfoy, e o pior seria o beijo que irião dar. A caçula dos Weasleys sentia-se tão desanimada que decidiu matar as aulas daquele dia.  
  
"É melhor não ir, do que ir e ainda perder pontos ou ganhar outra detenção." – pensou tristemente. Decidiu ir dar uma volta pelos jardins, gostava de ir para lá, era sempre tudo tão calmo e por isso ele também se acalmava.  
  
A meio da manhã Draco não fora à aula, não estava com paciência de ir aturar a professora de adivinhação. Decidiu ir dar uma volta pelos jardins, e qual não fora o seu espanto quando viu a ruiva.  
  
"Ah não acredito......onde quer que eu vá ela está lá sempre.......que ódio. Mas posso me ir divertir um pouco com ela" – pensou antes de se dirigir para a menina.  
  
Aproximou-se devagar e tocou-lhe no ombro. Gina não esperava e por isso assustou-se.  
  
- Seu..........anormal. Queres matar-me de susto?  
  
-Não era má ideia, menos um Weasley nojento no Mundo.  
  
Gina não disse nada, apenas olhou para o louro e sentiu uma enorme vontade de lhe dar um tapa na cara, e foi o que fez, ou melhor tentou, visto que ele se apercebera da intenção da menina e lhe agarrou no braço, antes deste chegar à cara dele.  
  
- Querias bater-me hã?? Para a próxima sê mais rápida.  
  
- Solta-me Malfoy. Draco não a soltou, apenas olhou para ela. A ruiva começou a corar, o olhar dele era muito penetrante, que ela sentiu como se ele olha-se para dentro da sua alma.  
  
Enquanto isso o louro estava a ter pensamentos que ele achava totalmente inapropriados.  
  
"Os olhos castanhos dela são tão fascinantes, e os lábios, como eu gostava......O QUÊ??!! O que se passa comigo?! Que pensamentos são estes?! Ela é uma Weasley."  
  
Soltou-a e foi embora, deixando para trás a ruiva especada no mesmo lugar.  
  
"O que foi isto?! Ele é tão imprevisível."  
  
A ruiva pensara todo o dia em Draco e este para seu desespero não conseguira tirar a Weasley da cabeça.  
  
Depois de jantar Gina esperou pela hora da detenção, eram quase 10 quando chegou ao gabinete de Snape. Para sua surpresa o professor não se encontrava sozinho.  
  
- Weasley já não era sem tempo. Vocês os dois vão cumprir detenção juntos. Sigam-me!  
  
Gina seguiu o professor até à sala dos troféus, mal olhou para os lados, ia muito compenetrada nos seus pensamentos.  
  
"Eu não acredito, vou cumprir detenção com o Malfoy!!"  
  
- Chegamos! Irão limpar todos os troféus e sem magia. Toca a trabalhar.  
  
O professor foi embora e eles começaram a limpar os troféus sem trocarem uma palavra.  
  
"Falar com ele é impossível! Ele é um grosso!" – pensava a ruiva irritada.  
  
"Não lhe vou dirigir a palavra já bastou não deixar de pensar nela durante toda a tarde."  
  
Nesse momento Draco ouve um barulho, olha para trás e vê que a ruiva deixara cair uma taça e se encostava à parede assustadíssima.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
-Uma......uma....  
  
- Sim garota diz logo! – pediu já sem paciência  
  
-Aranha!  
  
Draco olhou seriamente para ela, a ruiva tinha medo de aranhas.  
  
- Olha garota ela não faz mal.  
  
- Eu odeio aranhas.  
  
O rapaz revirou os olhos e pisou a aranha.  
  
- Pronto já está, assunto resolvido.  
  
Ele voltou a ir limpar os troféus e Gina desencostou-se da parede.  
  
- Obrigado – agradeceu ela timidamente  
  
O louro ficara bastante admirado com o agradecimento, era muito raro lhe agradecerem por algo. Olhou para a menina e viu que ela sorria.  
  
Era o sorriso mais belo que Draco alguma vez vira. Aproximou-se dela lentamente, e quando a distancia era mínima ele pôde sentir o perfume dela. Cheirava a jasmim.  
  
Olhou dentro dos seus olhos e viu que ela estava assustada. E na verdade estava mesmo, ela não esperava que o rapaz se aproxima-se tanto, os corpos quase que se tocavam.  
  
- O que pensas que estás a fazer? – questionou ela a tremer  
  
- Estava para aqui a pensar. – e deu mais um passo acabando com a distancia que ainda existia. Os lábios quase que se tocavam – Como será que a Bela e o Monstro se beijam.  
  
E dizendo isto e puxou a menina delicadamente pela cintura e encostou os seu lábios ao dela.  
  
"Mas que o estou a fazer?! A beijar uma Weasley?! Eu passei-me!"  
  
Logo de seguida ele afastou-se dela. Gina estava em estado de choque.  
  
"Ele beijou-me! Ou melhor colou os seus lábios aos meus"  
  
- Malfoy – chamou ela atrás dela – Eu não creio que seja assim que a Bela e o Monstro se beijam!  
  
O louro surpreendeu-se, outra vez, com a ruiva. Olhou para ela e sorriu dizendo:  
  
- Então a pequena Weasley acha que o beijo não seria assim, mas mais......hã....intenso.  
  
- Eu já não sou pequena, ando farta que todo o mundo ainda pense que sou uma menininha. E sim eu acho que o beijo seria mais intenso.  
  
Draco voltara a aproximar-se da ruiva. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e desta vez ela passou os seus braços por trás do pescoço dele. Ele puxou-a para si fazendo com que os seus corpos ficassem totalmente encostados, e voltou a beijá-la.  
  
Este beijo fora diferente, fora muito mais envolvente.  
  
Sem aviso Gina acariciou o cabelo do louro, e ele arrepiou-se com isso. Por sua vez o rapaz encostou a menina a uma parede. Ele necessitava de ar, mas não queria separar-se dela, por isso começou a beijar-lhe a face dirigindo-se para a orelha e de seguida para o pescoço. Ao chegar aí Gina arrepiou-se totalmente, nunca ela tinha sentido um arrepio como aquele.  
  
Uma das mãos dela continuava a acariciar o seu cabelo, mas a outra procurava a gravata dele. Quando a encontrou ele puxou-a, trazendo os lábios do louro de volta aos seus e puxou-o ainda mais para si (se possível), fazendo-a sentir cada pedaço do corpo dele junto do seu. Passado um bom bocado eles pararam de se beijar, necessitavam urgentemente de ar. A ruiva encontrava-se muito vermelha, e o louro estava levemente corado, o que era muito raro.  
  
- Tens razão não és nenhuma menininha – disse ele quando recuperou o fôlego – Acho melhor irmos acabar de limpar os troféus porque senão não nos vamos embora.  
  
Não voltaram a falar um com o outro, e às 5 da manha ambos se encontravam nos seus respectivos dormitórios. Estavam bastante confusos, nenhum deles conseguia tirar o beijo da cabeça.  
  
"O que se passa comigo? Aquela garota tira-me do sério. Mas o beijo que demos....Para de pensar besteira Draco ela é uma Weasley." E acabou por adormecer.  
  
"Porque será que ele fez aquilo?! E porque é que eu gostei?! Meu Merlin o que se passa comigo?!"  
  
Gina também acabara por adormecer, mas sonhou com Draco, ou melhor com o seu beijo.  
  
N/A: espero k tenham gostado. 


	7. O dia seguinte

O dia seguinte  
  
Na manha seguinte Gina acordou confusa, feliz e apreensiva. O assunto que a deixava assim era o beijo da madrugada. Ela não percebia porque é que aquilo tinha acontecido, eles odiavam-se. Bem pelo menos ele odiava-a, ela não o odiava.  
  
"Porque é que ele me beijou?! Ok, ele deve de ter querido experimentar beijar-me, afinal nós vamos beijar-nos em frente da escola toda." E pensando isto a ruiva sentiu um arrepio, e seu coração acelerou. "Aí meu Merlin, o que se passa comigo?! Eu adorei o beijo dele. As suas mãos geladas, os seus lábios, por incrível que pareça, macios, aquele olhar hipnotizante. Eu estou louca. Definitivamente louca, eu ando a pensar no Draco. Ok quando é que ele passou a ser Draco, ele é Malfoy, Virgínia Weasley, é Malfoy!"  
  
E com estes pensamentos todos, ela decidiu descer para tomar o pequeno- almoço.  
  
Por sua vez Draco não se encontrava muito diferente, tinha um milhão de pensamentos na sua cabeça.  
  
"Ah que droga! Porque é que eu fiz o que fiz?! Se não tivesse beijado aquele Weasley agora não estava assim. Eu não percebo o que se passou comigo, nem o que se passa. Estou incrivelmente confuso por causa de um beijo. Ora como se eu não tivesse beijado mais garotas antes! Mas aquele beijo mexeu comigo. É Draco, o melhor é dares um jeito nisto, ou senão, ainda viras maluquinho. Onde já se viu um Malfoy a pensar numa Weasley?! Que ridículo!"  
  
O louro decidiu ir tomar o pequeno-almoço, era o melhor a fazer.  
  
- Gi, bom dia! – cumprimentou Harry, quando a ruiva se sentou ao lado dele.  
  
- Bom dia – disse a menina um tanto ou quanto mal-humorada.  
  
- O que se passa Gina?  
  
- Nada Harry, estava só a pensar.......ah esquece.  
  
- Eu sei o que se passa! – disse Hermione de uma tirada só.  
  
A ruiva olhou amedrontada para a bruxa mais velha.  
  
"É impossível ela saber!" – pensou aflita.  
  
- É tudo por causa do ensaio de hoje com o Malfoy!  
  
Gina ficou pálida, como era possível ela ser tão esquecida?! Havia-se esquecido do ensaio por completo. E pior de tudo é que era só com o Malfoy.  
  
"Estou feita. Como vou olhar para a cara dele?! Aí meu Merlin, ajuda-me!"  
  
- É por isso Gi? – questionou Harry.  
  
- Hã....sim, é isso.  
  
- Ora não te preocupes se ele te fizer algo diz-me que eu dou cabo dele.  
  
A ruiva sorriu para o moreno, se ele soubesse o que se passava realmente na cabeça dela, não diria aquilo.  
  
- Bom dia Draquinho! – cumprimentou Pansy, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.  
  
- Cai fora! – disse ele grosseiramente.  
  
- Não é preciso estares assim, ela não vale tanto.  
  
O louro levou um tempo a assimilar o que a garota havia dito. Virou-se para ela e perguntou:  
  
- O que quiseste dizer?  
  
- A Weasley não vale tanto!  
  
"Ela sabe!" – pensou ele, ficando mais pálido do que o normal.  
  
- O que tem a Weasley haver com tudo isto? – questionou ele mostrando uma segurança que não sentia.  
  
- O ensaio. Vais ensaiar SÓ com ela hoje!  
  
"Áh isso, que alivio.........Ensaio?! Óh não, como é que eu me esqueci da porcaria do ensaio?!"  
  
Instantaneamente Draco olhou para a ruiva, e quando a viu ela falava alegremente com o Potter. O louro sentiu uma fúria enorme crescer dentro dele. Ela estava tão animada a falar com o seu príncipe encantado.  
  
"Não Potter, afasta-te dela, eu não te dei autorização para estares tão perto dela. O QUÊ??!! O que estou eu para aqui a pensar?! Ele pode chegar- se perto dela sempre que quiser......mas ela disse que já não gosta dele! Áh que porcaria! O que me interessa?! Desejo que casem e que tenham muitos filhinhos."  
  
Draco levantou-se da mesa furioso, dirigindo-se para fora do salão, mas no que ele não reparara é que uma certa ruivinha seguiu o seu trajecto com o olhar.  
  
O dia passara depressa, mas Draco e Gina não conseguiram tirar o beijo da cabeça. Quando a ruiva se dirigia calmamente para a sala de ensaios, esbarrou com alguém. Ela olhou para a pessoa e deparou-se com a última pessoa que queria ver, e também viu que ele a olhava com admiração.  
  
- Desculpa, foi sem querer!  
  
- Parece que tens bastante hábito em esbarrar comigo! – comentou o louro sorrindo.  
  
- Eu já pedi desculpas, ok?! É melhor irmos.......ainda chegamos atrasados.  
  
Continuaram o caminho sem trocarem uma única palavra.  
  
- Professor Lupin desculpe o atraso.  
  
- Não faz mal Gina. Estão prontos para começar o ensaio?  
  
A ruiva olhou para o louro ao seu lado e viu que ele acenava que sim com a cabeça.  
  
- Estamos professor.  
  
O ensaio até correu muito bem, era só lerem frases, tentar decorá-las e dize-las com a melhor entoação possível. Gina tinha muito jeito, enquanto Draco nem por isso.  
  
- Gina tu estás óptima, é só decorares as frases. O Sr. Malfoy é que tem que treinar mais. Bem amanhã não há ensaio, visto ser Sábado, por isso até segunda.  
  
Lupin saiu da sala deixando Draco e Gina sozinhos, e o rapaz aproveitou para tentar conversar com ela.  
  
- Weasley!  
  
- Sim Malfoy?  
  
- Já alguma vez tinhas representado?  
  
A ruiva ficou admirada com a pergunta, esperava tudo menos aquilo.  
  
- Bem sim eu já representei, quando andava na escola primária, eu fiz teatro algumas vezes!  
  
- Na escola primária?! Andas-te numa escola primária?  
  
- Andei Malfoy..........como tu fazes o favor de lembrar minha família é pobre e não tinha dinheiro para pagar a um explicador, por isso andei numa escola trouxa.  
  
O louro reparou que o olhar dela era de tristeza.  
  
- Deve de ser difícil ter tantos irmãos?  
  
- Um pouco.......... quer dizer muito, sou a mais nova e a única menina, e por isso meus irmãos têm a mania de me proteger e de achar que vou ser criança para sempre.................mas porque raios é que eu te estou a contar isto?  
  
- Porque eu te perguntei.  
  
Olharam um para o outro; Gina achava o Malfoy o menino mais bonito que alguma vez vira, e Draco começava a querer ver aquele sorriso todos os dias.  
  
Mais uma vez ambos se lembraram do beijo, o que fez com que a ruiva cora- se, Draco reparara e ficou intrigado.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Nada não.  
  
- Áh garota, tu coras-te de repente, deve de ter sido algo.  
  
- Só me lembrei de uma coisa, nada de mais.  
  
É claro que ele se apercebera do que tinha sido, e mais uma vez a sua curiosidade (que era muita) falou mais alto, e ele decidiu ver se a menina conseguia falar sobre o assunto que a fizera corar.  
  
- Do beijo?  
  
Gina estacou com a pergunta, e Draco aproximou-se dela esperando uma resposta.  
  
- Sim, eu estava a pensar porque é que nós nos beijámos?  
  
- Eu disse-te, queria ver como a Bela e o Monstro se beijavam.  
  
E dizendo isto ele encaminhou-se para a porta.  
  
- Espera! – pediu a ruiva.  
  
O louro virou-se para ela e contemplou-a. "Ela é linda. Aquele cabelo vermelho, os olhos castanhos, a pele macia.......o que estou eu a pensar?!"  
  
- O que queres Weasley?  
  
- Nada! – repondeu ela corando.  
  
- Nada?! Chamaste-me para nada?! Áh garota.  
  
- Eu tenho nome, e não é garota.  
  
- Eu não sei o teu nome!  
  
- Virgínia Weasley, mas todo o Mundo me chama de Gina.  
  
- Pois eu não sou todo o Mundo, e para alem disso eu odeio diminutivos, e acho Gina tão vulgar; eu te chamarei de Virgínia.  
  
E voltou a virar-se, para se ir embora.  
  
- Adeus....Draco!  
  
O louro olhou para a ruiva e viu que esta sorria, o seu coração começou a bater mais depressa e ele ficou assustado. Nunca o coração dele havia batido daquele jeito. Achou melhor deixar aquela sala bem depressa.  
  
- Adeus Virgínia. – e saiu da sal totalmente confuso.  
  
"O que se passa?! Aquela garota deixa-me desnorteado. O sorriso dela, o meu coração..........mas que raios aconteceu com o meu coração?! Porque é que ele acelerou daquele jeito?! E tenho outro problema não sei representar, como vou fazer?!"  
  
E de repente ele teve uma ideia brilhante. "Sim é isso. Amanhã trato do assunto!"  
  
Gina mantinha-se na sala, estava a recuperar do choque que a conversa lhe tinha provocado.  
  
"Ele conversa civilizadamente. E despediu-se de mim, e eu tremo só de olhar para ele. Estou feita." 


	8. Pedidos inesperados

Pedidos inesperado!  
  
N/A: lamento imenso não actualizar à algum tempo mas é que os testes começaram e eu tive que estudar. Mas aqui está mais um capítulo e espero que gostem.  
  
- Gi! Gi! Acorda!- dizia Hermione, abanando a ruiva.  
  
- Mione, é sábado deixa- me dormir!  
  
- Mas Gina já é tarde.  
  
- Mas.......é que eu ontem adormeci tarde, e tive um sonho bom e por isso acordei de noite....- de repente a ruiva calou-se, já tinha falado de mais.  
  
- O que sonhaste assim de tão bom?  
  
- Deixa para lá, não era assim tão bom vendo bem! "só sonhei com o beijo de Draco "– completou a ruiva mentalmente – Vamos descer? – perguntou ela saindo da cama.  
  
A bruxa mais velha apercebeu-se de que a ruiva escondia algo. "o que será que se passa com ela?!"  
  
Aquele estava a ser um sábado bastante normal. Virgínia passara a manhã nos jardins de Hogwarts na companhia do trio maravilha. Mas a ruiva não reparou que um para de olhos cinza a observou durante muito tempo de uma das janelas do castelo.  
  
Durante o almoço aconteceu uma coisa que a ruiva não esperava, uma linda e emperuada coruja poisou à sua frente. Assim que Virgínia recolheu a carta a coruja foi embora.  
  
- De quem é? – questionou Ron interessado.  
  
- Não sei, ainda não li! – e nesse momento abriu a carta. Ficou extremamente admirada com o conteúdo da carta.  
  
"Virgínia  
  
Será que podes te encontrar comigo hoje à tarde na sala de ensaios, por volta das três horas?  
  
Draco Malfoy "  
  
- Então de quem é? – voltou a perguntar Ron quando a ruiva acabou de ler a carta.  
  
A menina ficou parada a olhar para ele, e por fim respondeu:  
  
- É anónima!  
  
Levantou-se e olhou para a mesa da sonserina procurando pelo loiro, quando o viu reparou que este a olhava, e por isso, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.  
  
Gina foi para o seu dormitório, encontrava-se imensamente confusa.  
  
"O que será que ele quer?!" – perguntava-se ela de minuto a minuto.  
  
Quando saiu do dormitório eram quase três, e por isso encaminhou-se rapidamente para a sala de ensaios. Estava quase a chegar quando ouviu uma pessoa a chamá-la. Virou-se e deparou-se com....  
  
- Harry! O que queres?  
  
- Gina eu estou preocupado contigo!  
  
- Preocupado?! Comigo?! Porquê?!  
  
- Andas um tanto ou quanto estranha.  
  
- Não ando nada, é só impressão tua.  
  
E virou as costas, Draco já devia de estar na sala, mas enganava-se o loiro encontrava-se no corredor do lado a ouvir e a ver tudo.  
  
- Eu lamento muito! – disse Harry  
  
A ruiva virou-se para ele chocada, não percebia nada do que ele estava a dizer, na verdade ela não percebia nada do rapaz.  
  
- Lamentas o quê Harry???  
  
- De não ter reparado em ti mais cedo.  
  
Nesta altura Virgínia encontrava-se de boca aberta e olhos esbugalhados.  
  
Por sua vez Draco começava a desejar que aquela conversa acaba-se, pois ela estava a tomar um rumo que não lhe agradava nada.  
  
"Sai fora Potter! Será que é tão complicado perceberes que ela já não te ama?!"  
  
A menina por sua vez mantinha-se a olhar para o moreno à sua frente.  
  
- Eu ....... Te amo Gina – disse ele, aproximando-se dela, na tentativa de a beijar.  
  
Ao se aperceber do que o Potter ia fazer, o loiro teve ímpetos de se meter na conversa, e socar o garoto até ele ir embora.  
  
Mas para seu espanto Virgínia, que se apercebera das intenções do moreno, afastou-se dele.  
  
- Não Harry. Eu não te amo.............e eu só beijo quem amo.  
  
Nessa altura Draco sentiu o coração a bater forte.  
  
"Ela beijou-se. Ela só beija quem ama. Será que?! Não. É claro que não ela nunca se apaixonaria por um Malfoy!"  
  
Gina também se apercebera do que acabara de dizer. "Isso quer dizer que pela lógica eu amo o Draco!"  
  
Corou por causa desse pensamento, ela sabia que há que pensava no loiro de maneira diferente, mas não queria admitir os seus sentimentos.  
  
Harry reparou que a menina havia corado, mas como sempre pensara que o causador havia sido ele.  
  
- É Gi, tens razão desculpa. Eu é que fui estúpido me não ter reparado em ti mais cedo.  
  
Dizendo isto ele afastou-se da ruiva, e ela voltou a encaminhar-se para a sala. Sentia-se feliz, pois acabara de dar um grande fora a um rapaz, ainda por isso a Harry Potter. Mas também se sentia confusa, afinal acabara de admitir seus sentimentos em relação a Draco.  
  
Quando entrou na sala, reparou que o loiro ainda não havia chegado. Mas para sua surpresa ele apareceu logo a trás.  
  
- Olá! Disse com a sua voz arrastada.  
  
- Olá Draco, o que querias?  
  
- Pedir-te um favor. Tu sabes representar e eu não sei, por isso o favor que eu te quero pedir é que me ajudes a representar.  
  
A ruiva sorriu mas manteve-se calada, o que enervou o garoto.  
  
- Então?  
  
- Eu ajudo-te.  
  
Desta vez foi a vez de ele sorrir, era um sorriso tão belo, que Gina pensou que o podia contempla-lo por horas sem se cansar. O silencio instalou-se, passados momentos a ruiva decidiu quebra-lo.  
  
- Quando e onde?  
  
- Aqui, depois depois dos ensaios, e aos sábados.  
  
Voltaram a ficar calados, olhando um para o outro. Sem aviso Draco disse abruptamente:  
  
- Virgínia!  
  
- Sim  
  
- Hã..... eu ..........bem..........eu ouvi a conversa com o Santo Potter.  
  
- Ouviste? – perguntou ela aflita.  
  
- Sim, tudinho. E ouvi aquela parte do beijo..... tu disseste...  
  
- Eu sei perfeitamente o que disse.  
  
- Tu beijaste-me.  
  
- Eu...........não tu é que beijas-te.  
  
- Virgínia tu correspondeste.  
  
Draco ia aproximando-se lentamente dela, e ela na tentativa de se manter afastada ia-se chegando para traz, e por isso embateu na parede. O louro encostou o seu corpo ao dela, e meteu uma das suas mãos não face da menina, e a outra na cintura. Gina tremeu ao sentir a mão fria dele não sua pele. Draco foi aproximando calmamente o seu rosto dela, e por fim uniu os seus lábios, aos da ruiva. Beijava calmamente, indo aumentando o ritmo, e ela correspondia arduamente ao beijo. Quando se afastaram ambos arfavam com falta de ar. Quando a respiração do louro voltou a ficar regular ele olhou para a menina e disse:  
  
- Então!  
  
- Então o quê??  
  
- Beijaste-me e tu disseste ao Potter que...  
  
- Draco eu sei perfeitamente o que disse, e não menti, agora tira as tuas próprias conclusões.  
  
- Namora comigo!  
  
- Isso é um pedido? – questionou ela aparvalhada  
  
- Tem sérias intenções de o ser.  
  
- Mas porquê??  
  
- Bem tu gostas de mim, e eu só penso em ti.  
  
- Se namorasse contigo seria muito complicado. Eu sou uma Wesaley e tu és um Malfoy.  
  
- Às escondidas.  
  
Gina olhava sorridente para ele, e por fim disse:  
  
- Sim eu namoro contigo.  
  
Draco voltou a beijar os lábios da ruiva, os lábios que tanto desejara agora eram só dele, mas aquele beijo fora diferente de todos os outros, fora um beijo calmo, carinhoso, longo e apaixonado.  
  
N/A: Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo. Quero agradecer os reviews que tens mandado, muito obrigado. Por favor mais reviews!!!! 


	9. Tentativas de ensaio

Tentativas de ensaio  
  
N/A: lamento não actualizar há algum tempo, mas não tenho tido muito tempo disponível.... talvez agora com as férias eu actualize mais vezes.  
  
Aquele fim-de-semana passara bastante rápido para desagrado da Gina e de Draco.  
  
- Virgínia pensa só somos "obrigados" a nos encontrar-mos todos os finais de tarde.... e depois também temos aquelas horinhas extras em que tu me vais ajudar a ensaiar melhor!  
  
- Muito engraçado Draco.  
  
Apesar do tom de voz da menina ter sido de gozo, ela olhou para o namorado com carinho e sorriu. Encostou-se ao peito dele, e ele envolveu-a delicadamente pela cintura, mantendo-a bem perto.  
  
A segunda-feira chegou depressa, e quando a ruiva apareceu no Salão Principal para tomar o pequeno-almoço ia super feliz.  
  
- Gi o que aconteceu?  
  
- Nada Mione, porque perguntas?  
  
- Estás tão feliz.  
  
Nesse momento os olhos castanhos da ruiva encontraram os cinzas do louro, e ela sorriu mais para si do que para os outros.  
  
- É.......não se passa nada mesmo. – disse sentando-se e começando a comer, fazendo com que o "trio maravilha" não lhe perguntasse mais nada.  
  
Draco andava extremamente bem disposto (o que era um acontecimento único), o namoro com a sua ruiva estava a correr melhor do que ele alguma vez havia imaginado.  
  
"Eu só penso nela, na verdade eu adoro aquela ruivinha....a minha ruivinha!"  
  
E foi nesse momento que ele vê a sua ruiva a entrar no Salão Principal. Ela vinha bastante alegre, e ele não conseguiu desviar os olhos dela. Quando ela olhou para ele e sorriu timidamente, o louro sentiu algo a que com muito custo se habituara a sentir, sentiu o coração apressado, mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortado.  
  
A tarde demorara imenso tempo a passar, no ver da ruiva e do louro, mas finalmente chegou a hora do ensaio.  
  
- Que saco! Vamos ter que aturar o Malfoy! – disse Ron quando se dirigia para a sala, na companhia da irmã e do resto do trio.  
  
- É verdade Ron, mas imagina a Gi que tem que o aturar todos os dias, ao menos nós só temos que o aturar três vezes por semana.  
  
- É Harry, é muito mau aturar o Malfoy todos os dias. – disse a ruiva deixando escapar um sorriso tímido.  
  
O ensaio corre extremamente bem, para o agrado do professor Lupin. Gina e Draco comportaram-se como sempre, haviam decidido que ninguém poderia sequer desconfiar do relacionamento deles. No final do ensaio, Gina disse a Hermione que necessitava de falar com o professor Lupin, e Draco dispensou os "amigos". Assim que o professor saiu da sala, o louro aproximou-se da namorada com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
- Tive saudades tuas Virgínia!  
  
- Sério....que bonito um Malfoy a ter saudade de uma Weasley, nunca pensei viver o bastante para presenciar tal sentimento. – disse ela sarcasticamente.  
  
- Onde é que a menina foi buscar tanto sarcasmo?  
  
- Aprendi com o melhor.  
  
Draco pousou as suas mãos na cintura da menina e puxou-a para o seu corpo. Passou com uma das mãos pela face quente dela, encaminhando-a para o pescoço, e de seguida puxou delicadamente a ruiva para ao pé dos seus lábios, beijando-a ternamente no inicio, e aumentando o ritmo com o tempo.  
  
O dia seguinte passou da mesma maneira, mas havia algo que era diferente do outro, afinal eles iam ter ensaio só os dois, seguido de ensaio particular.  
  
- Draco......ensaiar!  
  
- Está bem, já vai.  
  
Ainda não tinham ensaiado nada desde que o professor Lupin saíra se sala, afinal o louro mal ouvira a porta a fechar-se não esperou tempo nenhum, e agarrou-se à namorada aos beijos. É obvio que a ruiva não se importava, afinal ela esperava todo o dia para puder beijar o rapaz louro, mas eles estavam ali era para ensaiar.  
  
- Draco.....  
  
- Pronto está bem, vamos ensaiar – disse ele com imensa relutância.  
  
A menina sorriu, e começou a ensaiar. Durante alguns minutos eles ensaiaram concentrados, mas Draco começou a ficar farto, e os seus pensamentos eram outros.  
  
"Estou a ficar farto. As lábios que eu tanto adoro beijar aqui à minha frente, e eu estou para aqui a decorar umas frases estúpidas!"  
  
Num momento eles estavam ensaiando com o devido, e no outro o louro já tinha encostado a namorada à parede e encostado o seu corpo ao dela. Virgínia tremeu ao sentir o corpo do louro encostado ao seu, era uma sensação tão agradável, e tão viciante, que ela ao beijá-lo puxou-o ainda mais. Draco afastou-se um pouco dela, e por isso ela teve uma reacção que não queria, mas que o rapaz adorou, soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação. O louro encaminhou os seus lábios para o pescoço da menina pois sabia que isso lhe causava arrepios. Começou a dar-lhe beijos no pescoço, e foi subindo até voltar a encontrar os lábios rosados dela.  
  
- Nós devíamos de estar a ensaiar! – disse ela por entre os beijos.  
  
- Não, isto é muito mais agradável, e produtivo!  
  
Virgínia não voltou a dizer mais nada e deixou-se levar pelos beijos do namorado.  
  
E assim se passaram dois meses e meio, Gina tentava ensaiar com Draco, mas eles acabavam sempre aos beijos. Não se pode dizer que não tinham as suas zangas, mas logo faziam as pazes, afinal era só no momento.  
  
- Amanhã é o jogo de Quidditch! – disse Draco  
  
- Eu sei!  
  
- Quem vais apoiar? - Por ambas as equipas, afinal a Grifindória é a minha casa mas o meu namorado é da sonserina.  
  
O louro sorriu e de seguida beijou a namorada.  
  
N/A: Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Peço reviews, ok?! 


	10. Consequências de um jogo

Consequências de um jogo  
  
N/A: Aqui está mais um capitulo...  
  
O estádio de quidditch estava cheio, mais de metade da escola apoiava a grifindória como de costume. Virgínia encontrava-se sentada ao pé do seu irmão e de Hermione. É lógico que ela apoiava a sua equipa, mas desejava com todas as forças que Harry perde-se. Ela mal falava com o rapaz que sobreviveu, há dois meses e meio que ele se havia declarado a ela, e desde aí ela começou a evitá-lo. Na verdade muitas vezes ela concordava com Draco quando este dizia que o moreno se achava o máximo e que tinha a mania de ser herói. Por algumas vezes que a ruiva pensava como pode ter gostado de um garoto tão convencido, e bobinho.  
  
O jogo já decorria à mais de uma hora, e a sonserina ganhava por 120 a 50.  
  
"Draco deve de estar bastante feliz, está a ganhar!" – pensava a ruiva olhando para o namorado.  
  
Sem aviso Draco e Harry começaram a seguir algo, que Gina supôs (correctamente) ser o pomo.  
  
Iam os dois lado a lado, não se sabia qual ia apanhar primeiro o pomo.  
  
- Desta vez Potter eu ganho.  
  
- Porque dizes isso Malfoy?  
  
- Porque eu ia ficar feliz, e faria alguém muito feliz também, por te voltar a ganhar outra vez.  
  
- "Outra vez"? Nunca me ganhaste Malfoy, em nenhum jogo.  
  
- As vitorias nas se alcançam só nos jogos Potter.  
  
O moreno não entendeu nada do que o louro lhe havia dito. Nesse momento eles encontravam-se mesmo perto do pomo, se estendessem o braço um deles conseguiria pega-lo. Harry esticou-se um pouco mais, e nessa altura ouviu: "Harry cuidado!" Quando o moreno se virou viu um balanço na sua direcção, e de seguida não viu mais nada, pois sentiu-se a cair.  
  
Draco não se apercebera de nada e por isso esticou a mão e apanhou o pomo, dando a vitória para a Sonserina.  
  
Quando se virou para trás para xingar o Potter, reparou que ele não estava lá. Fez com que a sua vassoura se dirigisse para o chão, e ao lá chegar deparou- se com Harry estendido no chão e ao lado dele estava, uma menina ruiva, a sua menina ruiva.  
  
"Não acredito! Eu ganhei o jogo e ela preocupou-se com o Potter?! Ele que não tivesse caído, não me sinto culpado, por mim até podia ter morrido a ver se me ralava. E ela que cuide lá do seu querido Potter!"  
  
Draco agarrou na sua vassoura e saiu furioso do campo, dando encontrões às pessoas que estavam no seu caminho.  
  
Durante o resto do dia o louro na voltou a sair do seu dormitório, quando vira a sua ruivinha preocupada com o Potter ele sentiu o coração pesado. Havia sentido aquilo a que as pessoas chamam de ciúme, algo que ele nunca imaginou sentir.  
  
"E então a culpa é toda minha, quem me mandou a mim apaixonar-me por uma Weasley?! Ainda por cima por uma Weasley que sempre fora apaixonada por Harry Potter?! E também ele é muito melhor partido do que eu! Mas eu não vou deixar que ela se ria de mim assim, não vou não senhora!"  
  
E com estes pensamentos Draco sentou-se em frente a um pergaminho e começou a escrever uma carta.  
  
Por seu lado Virgínia encontrava-se apreensiva, não vira o namorado depois do jogo, e ele devia de estar tão aborrecido.  
  
"É minha culpa. Quem me mandou a mim ficar preocupada com Harry?! Draco deve de estar tão zangado e a roer-se de ciúme!"  
  
Sem aviso a coruja do louro pousou em frente da cama da ruiva.  
  
"Vem ter comigo à sala de ensaios. Agora!  
Draco"  
  
A ruiva apercebeu-se pela frieza da carta, que ele estava realmente CHATIADO.  
  
Quando lá chegou o louro já lá estava.  
  
- Draco eu....  
  
- Cala-te! Quem fala aqui sou eu! Quem tu pensas que és para me fazeres o que fizeste? Sabes o que senti quando te vi toda preocupadinha com o Santo Potter?! Sabes como tenho sido feliz estes dois meses e meio contigo?! Eu NUNCA havia amado ninguém, mas amo-te a ti e tu fazes-me isto?! Preocupas- te com a pessoa que mais odeio no Mundo! Eu ganhei o jogo por ti, e foi essa a paga que recebi?! Muito obrigado!  
  
O louro havia dito isto tudo de uma só vez, e de uam maneira tão fria que a face da ruiva encontrava-se toda molhada por causa das lágrimas.  
  
- Eu não queria! Eu nunca pensei que ficasses assim.  
  
- Mas fiquei. E foi a primeira e última vez. Acabou tudo....Weasley. – disse o louro a custo.  
  
Partia-lhe o coração ver a pessoa que amava a chorar em prantos à sua frente, teve uma enorme vontade de voltar atrás com o que havia dito, abraçar a ruiva e dizer que tinha exagerado. Mas não o fez, afinal ele era um Malfoy e tinha o seu orgulho e para além disso, ela é que o tinha magoado primeiro.  
  
Gina sentiu o coração partir no momento em que ouviu Draco dizer "acabou Weasley".  
  
- Podes ir ter com o teu querido Potter! – disse o louro quando saiu da sala.  
  
Deixou para trás uma ruiva totalmente desfeita, mas o louro que se encaminhou para o dormitório, era um louro triste. Iria voltar a ser o mesmo Malfoy de antigamente estava decidido.  
  
N/A: Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Agradeço os reviews que me têm mandado. E Tânia, obrigado por me aturares todos os dias, e por me ajudares quando bloqueio nas fics. Vou tentar actualizar o mais depressa possível. 


	11. Se o arrependimento matasse

Se o arrependimento matasse  
  
N/A: primeiro de tudo eu queria agradecer os reviews que mandaram.... Obrigado  
  
Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a entrar pela já nela da sala, onde Gina havia passado a noite, nunca a ruiva havia chorado tanto como chorara naquela noite. Nem por Harry Potter ela havia chorado assim.  
  
"Claro que não, pelo Harry o que sentias era mais admiração que outra coisa, mas tu amas Draco! Áh Virgínia Weasley, como foste deixar isto acontecer, amar um Malfoy?"  
  
A ruiva sentia-se morta, morta por dentro....tinha perdido a pessoa que mais amava no Mundo. Sim ela amava-o mais do que a ela própria, amava-o com todas as suas forças, e ele magoara com ninguém antes.  
  
"Pois bem ele pode vir de joelhos que eu não o vou perdoar!" – pensou cheia de raiva.  
  
Mas no fundo ela sabia que não era verdade, se ele pedisse perdão mais tarde ou mais cedo ela perdoava, era uma questão de tempo.  
  
Draco encontrava-se deitado na sua cama, olhava para o tecto xingando-se mentalmente.  
  
"Como fui burro. Afastei da minha vida a pessoa que mais amo, a coisa mais pura que alguma vez tive, e tudo por ciúme."  
  
Quando a ruiva entrou no salão à hora de almoço, aparentava uma alegria que não sentia, era o que ela tinha decidido, não iria mais sofrer por ninguém e muito menos por Draco Malfoy. O louro viu a ruiva a entrar no Salão, e não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela, Virgínia reparou nisso e por isso dera um beijo na face de Harry.  
  
- Estás melhor? – perguntou fingindo preocupação, afinal preocupada com o menino que sobreviveu era a última coisa que ela estava.  
  
- Sim Gi, já estou bom. Obrigado pela preocupação.  
  
Quando Draco viu a pequena Weasley (que já não era tão pequena assim) a entrar no Salão ficou admirado pelo facto de ela não parecer nada triste. "É Draco perdeste-a para sempre!"  
  
Pensando isto o louro decidiu sair do Salão, não suportava ver a ruiva toda contente ao pé do Potter.  
  
Por sua vez Virgínia acompanhara o trajecto de Draco com o olhar, pode ver que ele saia triste, mas era isso mesmo que ela queria, não era?!  
  
"Boa, deu certo! Mas o que estou a fazer?! A fazê-lo sofrer, como ele me fez, ai se ele soubesse como o amo!" Uma lágrima escorreu involuntariamente pela sua face.  
  
- Gi, o que se passa?  
  
- Nada Harry, não se passa absolutamente nada. Bem eu vou dar uma volta.  
  
Levantou-se rapidamente fazendo com que certas pessoas olhassem para ela. Quando ela saiu pela porta do Salão, Mione virou-se para os amigos e disse: - Eu vou ter com ela.  
  
Foi encontrar a ruiva sentada no jardim, quando chegou ao pé dela viu que a menina chorava.  
  
- Gina, o que foi?  
  
- Nada  
  
- Por amor de Merlin Gi ninguém chora por nada. Diz-me o que se passa? O que aconteceu? Vais-te sentir melhor se me disseres.  
  
- Ele..........magoou-me. Nós..........acabamos.  
  
A bruxa mais velha não percebeu muita coisa este esclarecimento, mas confirmou as suas suspeitas, Gina namorava.  
  
- Quem foi? Com quem namoravas?  
  
- Com.......não interessa......não ias acreditar mesmo que te disse-se.  
  
- Experimenta!  
  
- Não.  
  
- Então deixa-me dizer de quem desconfio.  
  
- Não vale a pena, não vais acertar.  
  
- Draco Malfoy.  
  
Virgínia olhou abismada para a amiga, como ela podia saber, eles haviam tomado as devidas providências para que ninguém desconfiasse, com ela Havai descoberto?! Bem por alguma razão ela era uma das meninas mais inteligentes da escola, se não mesmo a mais inteligente.  
  
- Como é que tu sabes?  
  
- Muito simples Gina, eu gosto de observar, e reparei na maneira como vocês se vêem olhando de há uns tempos para cá, e ontem no jogo tu não tiraste os olhos dele.  
  
- É assim tão lógico?  
  
- Não, afinal mais ninguém suspeita de nada, e claro eu não disse a ninguém que suspeitava. Agora diz-me o que se passou?  
  
Gina decidiu contar tudo à amiga, Mione ouviu até ao fim sem interromper. No final olhou para a ruiva e disse-lhe:  
  
- Gi, tu sabias que isto poderia acontecer, afinal ele é um Malfoy....  
  
- Exactamente Granger – disse uma voz arrastada por trás das meninas.  
  
- Malfoy, o que queres daqui? – questionou Hermione.  
  
- Falar com Virgínia.  
  
- Não me parece que tenhas algo a conversar com ela.  
  
- Deixa Mione, eu também quero falar com ele.  
  
- Mas......  
  
- Não ouviste o que ela disse?! Sai Granger! – disse Draco quase gritando, visto já estar sem paciência para a filha de trouxas.  
  
A menina saiu dali, não por vontade própria, mas porque a obrigaram.  
  
- Sim, Draco o que me querias dizer? – perguntou a ruiva friamnete.  
  
- Eu..........desculpa Virgínia. Eu ontem agi sem pensar.  
  
- É tens razão, foste muito injusto.  
  
- Perdoas-me?  
  
Esta pergunta apanhou a ruiva de surpresa, ela não imagina que Draco Malfoy se rebaixasse ao ponto de lhe pedir perdão. Mas ela tinha feito uma promessa de que não o perdoaria, pelo menos tão depressa. Olhou para ele, e viu que os olhos cinza dele não estavam frios com normalmente, eles estavam arrependidos.  
  
- Lamento Draco, mas tu magoaste-me e eu não sou capaz de esquecer tão depressa, não quero voltar a sofrer.  
  
O louro suspirou com a resposta dela, mas mesmo assim disse-lhe:  
  
- Virgínia, eu te amo............não te vou obrigar a voltares para mim, mas vou esperar.  
  
- Vemo-nos nos ensaios, e é melhor pararmos com os particulares, eu não me sentiria bem.  
  
- Se achas que é o melhor.  
  
Gina sorriu para ele, e ele retribui o sorriso.  
  
- Então adeus Draco.  
  
- Adeus Virgínia.  
  
N/A: E então o que estam achando??? Mandem reviews ok?! Digamos que eu fico mais empolgada quando recebo reviews sejam eles bons ou maus..........não custa nada mandar um review.........façam esta escritora feliz......... Jinhos!!!!!! 


	12. O baile

O baile  
  
N/A: Este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic..........espero que gostem  
  
Meio mês se passou desde que Draco e Gina haviam acabado o namoro. Agora só se viam nos ensaios. A ruiva era cada vez mais chegada ao Harry o que deixava o louro totalmente irritado.  
  
O dia do baile chegou rapidamente, e pelo facto de Virgínia estar tão chegada ao rapaz, este convidou-a para o baile. Convite esse que a menina aceitou no momento.  
  
O dormitório das meninas encontrava-se todo desarrumado.......só se viam meninas semi-nuas por todo o lado, roupas espalhadas nas camas.  
  
- Gi viste o meu outro sapato?  
  
- Sim Carol, está em cima da tua cama.  
  
- Uau Gi estás linda!  
  
- Obrigado Mione, estás pronta?  
  
- Claro, vamos embora os meninos já devem de estar à espera.  
  
Harry e Ron esperavam pelas meninas, quando as viram ficaram deslumbrados com ambas. Mione usava um vestido beje, extremamente simples. Era de alças, justo em cima alargando na zona da cintura. O cabelo estava totalmente liso, e a maquilhagem que usava era clarinha. Virgínia trajava de vermelho, o vestido também era muito simples, idêntico ao da Mione, mas o dela era tomara-que-caia. O cabelo ia elegantemente apanhado num coque, e tal como a amiga a maquilhagem também era muito simples.  
  
- Uau que belas! – disse Ron  
  
- Vamos ser acompanhados das meninas mais bonitas da festa. – continuou Harry enquanto oferecia o seu braço à ruiva.  
  
Quando Gina entrou no salão viu que ele já estava praticamente cheio. Com o olhar ela procurar um menino louro com olhar cinza, mas não o encontrou em lado nenhum.  
  
- Sentamo-nos ali? – perguntou Mione, fazendo com que a ruiva abandonasse os seus pensamentos.  
  
- Pode ser! – responderam os três ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Passados longos minutos, em que Harry tentava em vão meter conversa com a sua acompanhante, Mione pediu ao namorado para lhe ir buscar um copo de sumo. Gina aproveitou e pediu a Harry para lhe trazer um também.  
  
- Gi, tu estás bem?  
  
- Claro Mione. – respondeu ela mentindo, afinal ela não estava nada bem, aquele mês e meio havia sido muito complicado para a ruiva.  
  
"Se ao menos não houvessem aqueles ensaios, tudo era mais fácil."  
  
Nesse momento ela olhou para a porta do Salão e viu Draco. Os seus olhares cruzaram-se e ambos sentiram um vazio dentro deles. Uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Gina sendo notada por Mione.  
  
- Gi, o que foi?  
  
- Nada, eu vou dar uma volta, preciso de estar sozinha por um bocado.- e dizendo isto ela encaminhou-se para os jardins.  
  
A ruiva esteve bastante tempo só nos jardins, suspeitou que Hermione não tivesse deixado que ninguém fosse ter com ela. Estava muito embrenhada nos seus pensamentos, quando ouviu atrás de si uma voz serena dizer:  
  
- Muitas vezes amamos tanto uma pessoa que tomamos certas atitudes sem pensar. Mas se quem errou nos pedir perdão não merece uma segunda oportunidade?  
  
A ruiva olhou para trás e deparou-se com o director de Hogwarts.  
  
- Hã.....bem sim......eu acho que essa pessoa merece uma segunda oportunidade.  
  
- Lembra-te o verdadeiro amor só aparece um vez na vida, não o dixes escapar!  
  
O homem sorriu serenamente para a menina, e ela olhava para ele meio atordoada, pois não esperava que ele lhe dissesse o que disse, nem que soubesse o que se passava. "É claro que sabe, ele é Dumbledore!" - Boa noite Virgínia!  
  
- Boa noite director.  
  
Passado momentos a ruiva decidiu voltar para o castelo, havia tomado uma decisão, e necessitava de falar com Draco. Quando entrou no Salão não encontrou quem procurava.  
  
- Gi! – chamou uma voz por trás dela.  
  
Quando se virou deparou-se com Harry Potter, ele sorria para ela, era o sorriso que ela havia idolatrado durante anos, o mesmo sorriso que antigamente a faria tremer. Mas agora já não, agora ela tremia por outro tipo de sorriso, um sorriso debochado, sarcástico e frio, mas que normalmente para ela era quente e aconchegante.  
  
- Estás bem Gi?  
  
- Estou, desculpa ter saído sem avisar, mas é que eu precisava de pensar numas coisas.  
  
- Não faz mal. Vamos dançar?  
  
A ruiva aceitou o convite, enquanto dançava pensava que tinha que falar com Draco.  
  
"Mas como?! Estamos de ferias, os ensaios acabaram............só o vou ver na peça!.............É isso na peça!"  
  
O baile acabou tarde, e quando a ruiva chegou ao dormitório Mione dirigiu- se a ela e disse:  
  
- Ele saiu do Salão, mal tu foste para os jardins. Eu não gosto dele mas ele ama-te mesmo.  
  
- Eu sei!  
  
A ruiva deitou-se nessa noite muito mais descansada do que nas outras noites.  
  
N/A: Pois bem esta fic está a acabar...o último capitulo vem a caminho. 


	13. O fim da peça, o ínicio da vida

O final da peça, o inicio da vida  
  
N/A: Este é o último capítulo. Espero que gostem  
  
O dia da peça chegou rapidamente, e como havia previsto, Gina não viu Draco uma única vez desde o baile.  
  
- Ai meu Merlin! Estou tão nervosa, está cá a escola em peso. – choramingou Gina.  
  
- Calma Gi, vai correr tudo bem. – acalmou Harry.  
  
- Monstro à vista! – sussurrou Mione ao ouvido da ruiva.  
  
O coração de Gina acelerou instantaneamente. O louro por seu lado sentiu o coração pesado ao ver a ruiva. Ele tentou esquecer a ruiva naquele mês, mas fora impossível, ela havia-se tornado demasiado importante para ele.  
  
- Peço-vos silêncio para desfrutarem da peça! – ouviram Dumbledore dizer antes das luzes se apagarem.  
  
A peça estava a correr bastante bem, ao contrário do que a ruiva esperava ela não se sentia nada nervosa, talvez fosse pelo facto de contracenar quase sempre com Draco.  
  
O momento do beijo estava a chegar, a plateia mantinha-se silenciosa, afinal aquele seria um beijo entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley, algo único pensavam eles.  
  
Gina sentia-se bastante à vontade, mas o seu irmão estava prestes a entrar em combustão, a sua irmãzinha ia beijar o seu pior inimigo.  
  
Draco por seu lado sentia o coração cada vez mais pesado. "Bem o beijo será meramente profissional, mas pelo menos vou poder beijar aqueles lábios deliciosos uma ultima vez!"  
  
O louro enlaçou a menina pela cintura e esta passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Os corações deles batiam rapidamente.  
  
"É agora Gi! Agora ou nunca!"  
  
- Eu te amo....a sério Draco! – disse a ruiva num sussurro ao ouvido dele.  
  
O louro olhou para ela, e viu que sorria. Beijou-a desejadamente, um beijo longo, terno suave, um beijo que fez com que ambos esquecessem o sofrimento por que haviam passado.  
  
No final da peça Draco conseguiu falar com a ruiva.  
  
- Gi!  
  
- Draco eu perdoou-te.........se ainda quiseres o meu perdão!  
  
- Mais do que tudo. Mas tu sabes que eu continuo a ser um Malfoy, não sabes?  
  
- Eu sei disso. Mas esta foi a escolha que eu fiz, uma escolha que provavelmente mudara a minha vida, mas eu tenho a certeza que é a escolha acertada.  
  
- Eu te amo Virgínia Weasley!  
  
- Eu também te amo Draco Malfoy.  
  
Beijaram apaixonadamente, aquele beijo selava a escolha que haviam feito, uma escolha que mudaria a vida de ambos para sempre, uma escolha que faria com a vida de ambos se unisse.  
  
FIM  
  
N/A: Pronto acabou a fic..........o que acharam? Bem se quiserem saber o que vai acontecer com este casal, esperem pela continuação. A continuação vai chamar-se..........." escolhas feitas". Mandem Reviews... Jinhos. 


End file.
